


9:54PM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, and chanyeol begging, but chanyeol just has to talk and minseok will follow, it's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol was just letting Jongdae listen to his songs but touching and Minseok were thrown in the mix.





	9:54PM

**Author's Note:**

> an overdue fic for valentines' day / month of february. this can be associated with my other fic ('That Damn Note' but in no way this is the same au, just simple xiuchenyeol). this is iterally just an excuse to write a threesome for valentines >_>

Chanyeol doesn't remember how he got to this point, lying helplessly on Jongdae and Minseok's pushed beds. He was just letting Jongdae listen to his demos and small snippets of songs in his laptop then Jongdae's kissing him. Jongdae was just cuddled up next to him but his fingers were ghosting on the inside of Chanyeol's exposed thigh.   
  
“Jongdae.” he whines, legs falling open to let Jongdae settle between them.   
  
Jongdae just chuckles, “Impatient.”   
  
“Well you started this, now finish it.”   
  
It takes a few more pleading before Jongdae pulls down his shorts and trails fluttering kisses on his thighs, Chanyeol can only brace himself for what's next— Jongdae does everything but put his mouth on where he's needed. He tugs on Jongdae's hair gently, “Dae, please.”   
  
“Okay, grab me the lube.”   
  
Two fingers in and Chanyeol finally tugged off his sweater, wanting for Jongdae to hurry up because the members might come home any moment. He's panting by the time Jongdae takes off his clothes and engages him in another heated kiss, his head is getting clouded when Jongdae thrusts four fingers inside him before the door swung open. Chanyeol involuntarily clenches, breath stuttering at the sight of Minseok in his gym clothes, he didn't catch Jongdae's low moan.   
  
“This is a nice way to come home to.” Minseok stares unabashedly at where Jongdae's fingers are before his eyes travel up to Chanyeol's face which is now beet red.   
  
“Do you want to join?” Jongdae doesn't take his attention off Chanyeol, still moving his fingers slowly and kissing Chanyeol's stomach.   
  
“Later. I'll watch for now.” Minseok plops down next to Chanyeol's arm and runs a hand through the latter's hair, “Can I, Yeol-ah?”   
  
Chanyeol nods, shyly smiling up at him, turning his attention back to Jongdae who gives his the head of his cock a small lick. The corners of his mouth curling up when Chanyeol squeezes his head with his thighs, groaning, “Jongdae, Just get inside me already.”   
  
He gets distracted by Minseok's lips on his to even notice Jongdae roll a condom on himself and prod on Chanyeol's hole. Chanyeol wants to look but there's a hand under his jaw, fingers pressing a little harder that makes him gasp and a little light headed.   
  
“Jongdae.”   
  
Jongdae whimpers at the sound of Minseok's voice but it doesn't register immediately because he's sinking in the tight heat, Minseok repeats after his grip loosened on Chanyeol's neck.   
  
“Minseok?”   
  
“Be a good boy and fuck Chanyeol nicely, hm? I bet you've been making him wait even if he pleaded you to hurry.”   
  
“ _ God _ \- Okay, okay.”   
  
Chanyeol was surprised by Jongdae's fast paced thrusts, gasps and whimpers joining in the sound of their skin slapping as Jongdae's hips met with his thighs. He grabs onto Minseok's arm that's resting on his shoulders, cursing loudly at the feeling of cock being rammed in him.   
  
A hand tilts his head back until he's looking up at Minseok, “Can you hold off your orgasm for me?”   
  
Chanyeol only nods, squeezing his eyes shut when Jongdae grabs the back of his thighs and starts hitting just  _ right _ . He throws his head back at one particular hard thrust, jaw dropping and immediately sucking the fingers that slid on his tongue.   
  
“How does he feel, Jongdae?” Minseok asks after a moment.   
  
He feels more blood rush to his face as Jongdae curses,  _ fuck he's tight yet it's so easy to slide in that you might even fit one more dick _ , Chanyeol whines around the fingers on his mouth, “J-Jongdae.”   
  
“Fuck—” and then Jongdae's coming, hips still moving frantically until he slows down, panting. “Chanyeol, fuck, I lov—”   
  
Chanyeol groans loudly, not wanting to hear cheesy things after someone just fucked him and he still hasn't come. Jongdae huffs out a laugh as he pulls out, “Sorry, Minseok's orders, babe.”   
  
He desperately wants to touch himself but Minseok's already replacing Jongdae's previous position, fingers teasingly trailing at his thighs, “What do you want?”   
  
Chanyeol wordlessly rolls on his stomach, raising his hips and leaning on his forearms, “Fuck me, like this.”   
  
Jongdae moves to fit himself under Chanyeol, grinning at Chanyeol's questioning stare but kissed back when the lips traveled from his cheek to lips. He found this as a distraction, almost forgetting Minseok until hands are on his hips and a cock slowly entering him. Chanyeol pulls away to breathe properly, licking his lips while Jongdae stared with glassy eyes.   
  
“I'm gonna move now.”   
  
Minseok starts slowly, just enough to make Chanyeol relaxed especially with Jongdae's lips skimming on his sweaty skin, he tenses up when Jongdae takes a hold of his cock.   
  
“Jongdae, please.”   
  
“Mmm, Minseok's orders or you'll have to tell him what you want.”   
  
Chanyeol asked for Minseok to  _ move faster, please _ and was not disappointed. His back arched, head dropping next to Jongdae's, ahahah's falling from his lips. Shuddering when Jongdae decides to suck on his earlobe, Chanyeol tried to speak up but Minseok snapped his hips forward that sent him flopping down on Jongdae.   
  
He whimpers an apology, or tried to, lost in the pleasure of Minseok's cock filling him nicely and squeezing his ass. Chanyeol yelps when Minseok slaps his ass, “I'm gonna come, fuck.”   
  
“Hyung, please. Faster, I.”   
  
Chanyeol moved up an inch when Minseok obliges, the sound of lewd noises of their skin and the squelch of lube made his cock leak more, he's drooling on the pillow but he can't do anything but moan. Jongdae whispers dirty things on his ear while also softly moaning for effect, Chanyeol tenses up for the second time, “I-I'm gonna come.”   
  
“Then come, Yeol.” Jongdae sucks on his jaw as he squeezes his cock, Minseok gasps behind him as he comes.   
  
  
  
Chanyeol feels Jongdae's half hard cock on his thigh when he moved to cuddle, “Get that away from me.”   
  
“Can't help it. You and Minseok looked hot.”   
  
Minseok emerges from the bathroom looking refreshed and Chanyeol stares unabashedly at the bead of water running on his exposed arm, he hums contentedly when Minseok runs a hand through his messy hair.   
  
“You two should go and clean up in the bathroom.” Minseok lies down on the clean part of his own bed.   
  
“I'm tired.” Jongdae sighs, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol's waist who also agreed.   
  
“There's no time tomorrow, the others will be hogging the bathroom for hot water.”   
  
After Minseok's insistent prodding, the two pull each other sluggishly towards the dreaded place.   
  
(It was not so bad when Jongdae agreed to wash Chanyeol's hair for him.)   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
